


a mission versus handcuffs

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Crime, Crime AU, F/F, Mari is Gayer, Uh. Dia is Gay but, crime and punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: dia is a hardworking police officer who needs to restore her reputation. her only problem is a gang leader who might not be all she seems. (police!dia/criminal!mari)





	

“What case do we have today?” _Ah. That’s hot._ She blinked the sleep from her eyes as they slowly adjusted to the bright desk lamp and the computer screen. _Bland, too. Great choice._ Her colleague sat across the room, silent in her peace of mind, ignoring her and her coffee. “Something exciting for once would be nice.” _Come on._

 

The girl leaned back in her chair, letting out a pitying sigh. _Second try. That’s new, she didn’t even make an effort._ Usually, she would be more demeaning in the morning. 

 

She glanced at Dia scornfully. “You look like a zombie from The Walking Dead; really, it’s impressive. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had the makeup on and everything.” It was always sarcasm coming out of that one’s mouth. “Hence, I think it’s a bit to early for diving into work. It’s 4 am; ‘tonight’ would be more accurate than ‘today’.” 

 

Dia waved her hand in dismissal. “Save the regular people shit, You. I want to start as soon as possible so I can leave at 5pm instead of this time tomorrow.” _Preferably, anyway. By now, it's normal._

 

“Fair enough; your choice.” She rolled her eyes. ”Dumb, but your choice,” she muttered to herself. Dia, not bothering to give a reaction, listened up for the report. Pushing her glasses onto the bridge of her nose, You scanned the page in her hands mindlessly. She felt her eyes start to fall shut a few times, but snapped them open and focused on You. Her bored look was soon replaced with a frown, a furious rescan, then obviously masked surprise. “Mari Ohara. Leader of the Slicers and Dicers gang.” 

 

“Holy shit.” 

 

“Yeah, goddamn. Priority 1. Wanted for possession of illegal drugs, selling of illegal drugs, breaking and entering, threatening use of violence towards officials, and murder.” A file fell onto the floor by her desk, thrown from the far away seat. "That's the major stuff, anyway, but I'm sure you know it." 

 

Dia picked up the file, reading it more thoroughly. “You sure this is for us? It’s been awhile since our squad has had a big case.” She has heard of the famed Mari Ohara, as has everyone in the New York police force. This generation's Al Capone herself. If this was true…

 

“Unless my glasses are broken. And since you’re seeing it, too, with your stupid 20/20’s, it’s gotta be real.” She snickered. _Her hatred toward good vision is one I will never understand._ “Seems the head officer has forgiven you for that incident a few years ago. How kind of him; he really is a nice man." 

 

She groaned. Not this mortification again. Frankly, it had taken her long enough to live it down the first time, and she needn’t to go through it again. “It was a mistake, you know that.”

 

“A mistake you could make again.” You hid her laughter behind her hand, reminded of Dia’s embarrassment. “I’m shocked he’s sending you back into the field, actually. You could do the same thing as last time and cause yet another disaster.” 

 

“As if. I’ve learned my lesson over and over.” _You know better than anyone, for teasing me night and day._

 

You ignored her coworker, humoring herself. “But she has her good ol’ sidekick, Yousoro, to protect her from any missteps she makes along the way.” Taking her gun out of her holster, she swung it around on her finger, eyes closed. Show off. “I’ll protect you, Dia, even if you can’t protect yourse-” After a few spins, she’s cut off by her own finger slipping, pressing down on the trigger. Poor You’s eyes flew open as she put a hole through the already broken-down roof.

 

After a few moments of silence, Dia burst into laughter. "Yeah, I think I'm fine, _Yousoro._ " You stared at the ceiling, speechless, not responding to the jab. "That'll be a $50 check from the company. I'm sure my good ol' sidekick can handle it, right?" 

 

You whined, coming to from her stunned state. "I'm already broke! Can’t the government pay for it with my fucking taxes?” 

 

"That’s not how it works.”

 

“Fuck that.” 

 

Dia saluted her friend with a wink. “Well, later, I gotta go solve a very important case." You was starting to tear up just thinking about the hole; in the roof and in her bank account. "I'd say keep yourself busy, but that won't be a problem, I guess."

 

\- a mission versus handcuffs -

 

“Five foot 10. Caucasian. Bat to the skull. Dead upon impact.” _Jesus._ “After death, there were multiple stabbings and gunshots to the chest for unknown reasons. All fingers and toes were removed, too.” _I’m gonna be sick._ “Estimated time of death to be 4 hours ago. Body found 20 minutes ago.” It was all white noise. She could only see the gored man lying beneath her. “We’ll leave it to you, ma’am.”

 

“Take the body. Identify and send to autopsy.” Her voice was steely, but her brain was a mess of swearing and images. Her years of simple lost pet mysteries were taking a toll on her. She wasn’t used to this. “No more information? No leads on the suspects?”

 

“No, ma’am.” Of course. The officers sat like puppies at her side, speaking only when asked. This kind of authority was irritating rather than pleasant. 

 

“Then off you go,” she commanded. At least they listen.

 

Regaining some sort of composure, Dia turned to see a sleek, black sportscar pulling up to the scene. As her ‘puppies’ walked away, You got out of the car, slamming the door and talking into the phone. “I’ll have to call you back,” she said. A blush appeared on her cheeks, and she whispered a few inaudible words. She easily could guess what they were. _Save that information for later._ Pressing a button and shoving it into her pocket, You walked up to her. “Hey; you started without me?”

 

“Thought you weren’t coming. You were going through a traumatic event, weren’t you?” She raised an eyebrow in mock question.

 

You coughed, looking away in shame. _Ha. Gotcha._ “Hey, don’t make this about things of the past. That’s irrelevant now.” _To be fair, I wouldn’t want to talk about my destruction of public property, either._ She tried to steal a glance past her partner. “What happened?” 

 

Reality came back into view, after some relieving jokes. “Mari Ohara happened, apparently, and it’s even worse than the stories. The death itself was simple; blunt force trauma. But what happened after, was…” She shivered. “Ask the officers, they’ll tell you.”

 

You tilted her head. “Really?” 

 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t look at the body, it’s; it’s truly horrific.” 

 

“Noted.”

 

Dia watched the police car drive away. “No leads, either. Brutal but careful. Awful combination for people in our line of work- is that a Capri Sun?” She heard a sucking noise, and found You with the signature pouch in her hand.

 

“What’s it to ya?” She covered the drink almost protectively, glaring at her. 

 

“That’s for kids.” 

 

“So is Trix, and that branding doesn’t stop me. There’s not an age limit on it, is there?” She pretended to skim the bottom. “Nope. My only limit is you and your societal norms.” She squinted at her, sipping the said Capri Sun. 

 

“You- Fine, I don’t need to fight over a juice box.” Dia pointed to the ground where he was. “Thoughts? Besides the obvious.”

 

“Blo- oh, besides the obvious.” You examined it further, her chin in hand. “The blood’s positioned oddly. There’s a lot more blood where he was stabbed after death than where he was hit with a bat; in fact, there’s none by his head.” She leaned down, looking carefully at the reddish pavement. “Was the wound on his head open?”

 

“Yes.” _Please don’t be another stupid wild goose chase._ She did appreciate her coworker, really. But sometimes she would create a mystery that wasn’t there. To her credit, those were usually on her bad days.

 

“Well then, why would it appear as if, if you hadn’t seen the body, it would’ve been closed?” 

 

Dia looked at her oddly, pausing for an answer. “Well….?”

 

“What I’m saying is that it’s possible the body was moved from another location.” _Aha. It’s her good day._

 

Dia nodded in agreement. She immediately started to look around the crime scene, thoroughly concentrated.

 

“Ahem.” 

 

“Oh, yes, You; good job.” She stood up straight to ruffle her co-workers hair. “Better get working, eh?”


End file.
